


The Librarians: Selfies

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn keeps sending Eve selfies and it's annoying her. Loosely based on timewarpingavengers' texting headcanon on tumblr. A short one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Selfies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luladannys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luladannys/gifts).



**Selfies**

By Alasse Fefalas

Eve’s phone rang once, signalling a message had came through. She put down the clippings book that she was going through to check it. Opening the message, she saw an underexposed and blurry picture of Flynn’s grinning face. With it, a text said, “Still alive!”

Sighing, she replied, “You don’t have to keep sending me selfies all the time. AND NOT WHILE YOU’RE RUNNING!”

A reply came quickly. It was another blur selfie of him but with more of the dark background this time. “You wouldn't believe me. Plus, it’s okay. I've a lead on them.”

Eve let out a groan. “You, I’d believe. The rest, not so much. RUN FASTER,” she typed.

Eve shook her head in resignation. Her phone was full of selfies of the team but most of them came from Flynn, who had recently learnt of the LITs’ trend from Ezekiel.

Her phone buzzed again. This time it was a serious-looking Flynn and a door behind him. “Door,” said the message.

The backdoors flew open and she saw Flynn standing there, taking another selfie. He stepped in absently and closed the portal doors with his legs while his thumbs flew over his phone.

Eve received another message. Raising an eyebrow at him, she checked it. It was a picture of him smiling cheekily with the annex and her in the background. “Annoyed Guardian,” read the message.

She narrowed her eyes at him and took a selfie of herself with him in the background. “ANNOYED GUARDIAN AND A BRUISED LIBRARIAN,” she typed and sent the message.

Flynn tilted his head in confusion when he read the message on his phone. “But I’m not…” he trailed. He looked up and saw Eve stalking towards him. “Oh.”

She stopped inches from him and crossed her arms. “No more selfies while running,” she warned. Flynn opened his mouth to protest but she clamped it shut. “Selfies only after you’re safe, got it?”

Flynn nodded in agreement and Eve released him. “Yes, ma'am!”

Eve smiled and gave him a soft peck on the lips. “Welcome back, Librarian.”

\--  
A/N: So the idea of this fic was loosely based on timewarpingavengers' messaging headcanon and it was written as I sent my sister selfies of myself at the saloon... Yeah, weird I know. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
